


【BBC Sherlock/FB/Xman/咒術】【ML/HW/TN/隊狼/五夏】Crazy Christmas

by rastar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Social Network (2010), X-Men - All Media Types, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 【BBC Sherlock/FB/Xman/咒術】【ML/HW/TN/隊狼/五夏】Crazy Christmas原作：BBC Sherlock/ Fantastic Beasts/Xman/咒術迴戰/The Social Network作者：Rastar雷絲塔分級：G警告：多CP群像戲，所有人都是普通人，五夏是普通馬不會變人提要：Brother in law後續配對：HP FB-Theseus/Newt(M兒子/L兒子，要當親情或CP都可以)SH-ML Mycroft/LestradeSH-HW Sherlock/JohnXman-隊狼 Scott/Logan (司機下屬/退役前特工)咒術-五夏 五條悟/夏油傑Satoru/ Suguru(馬那對)TSN-ME Mark/Eduardo(報紙上那對離婚又夜會的)設定：1.夏洛克妹&紅鬍子事件不存在，Holmes兩老還住在老宅2.麥哥有早就離婚的政商聯姻，與前妻人工受精有兒子Theseus忒修斯13歲。3.探長與前妻有兒子紐特Newt 6歲。4.小隊長Scott是麥哥手下，老狼Logan是退役前特工+現園丁雜工
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

【BBC Sherlock/FB/Xman/咒術】【ML/HW/TN/隊狼/五夏】Crazy Christmas  
原作：BBC Sherlock/ Fantastic Beasts/Xman/咒術迴戰/The Social Network  
作者：Rastar雷絲塔  
分級：G  
警告：多CP群像戲，所有人都是普通人，五夏是普通馬不會變人  
提要：Brother in law後續  
配對：  
HP FB-Theseus/Newt(M兒子/L兒子，要當親情或CP都可以)  
SH-ML Mycroft/Lestrade  
SH-HW Sherlock/John  
Xman-隊狼 Scott/Logan (司機下屬/退役前特工)  
咒術-五夏 五條悟/夏油傑Satoru/ Suguru(馬那對)  
TSN-ME Mark/Eduardo(報紙上那對離婚又夜會的)  
設定：  
1.夏洛克妹&紅鬍子事件不存在，Holmes兩老還住在老宅  
2.麥哥有早就離婚的政商聯姻，與前妻人工受精有兒子Theseus忒修斯13歲。  
3.探長與前妻有兒子紐特Newt 6歲。  
4.小隊長Scott是麥哥手下，老狼Logan是退役前特工+現園丁雜工

+++

Greg不停的撫摸著趴在他腿上睡覺的兒子頭髮，所幸他6歲的兒子Newt睡得很熟對於Greg焦慮的行為無所察覺，Greg瞄了一眼坐在他身邊的Mycroft，他正在用平板查看新聞，政府先生真是一刻也不能閒，連坐車的時間都要好好利用，不過看看那斗大的標題「世紀離婚，糟糠之夫被逐出門」，Mycroft什麼時候會看八卦新聞了？

「這是經濟新聞，只是這種標題可以騙點閱率。」似乎是注意到Greg的眼神，Mycroft解釋到。

「就像你把我騙回來一樣嗎？」後座的Sherlock不爽的嗆到。

「得了，我親愛的弟弟，回家過耶誕節而已，又不是什麼洪水猛獸。」Mycroft說。

「你兒子不算猛獸嗎？這真是我聽過最好笑的笑話了。」Sherlock雙手攏成尖塔狀，半瞇著眼嘲諷到，Greg聽到這句渾身抖了一下。

「別聽Sherlock亂說，Theseus是個品學兼優的好孩子，他會是個好哥哥的。」Mycroft安撫Greg。

「幹嗎，我又沒說錯！」同時Sherlock被同在後座的John踩了一腳。

「Boss，快要到了。」正在開車的Scott透過後視鏡看了車內胡鬧的眾人一眼，所幸他帶著墨鏡沒有顯示他對偉大的諮詢偵探幼稚行為的鄙視，身為下屬還是不要公開鄙視MI6頭頭的弟弟才好。

Scott一絲不苟的將車停在莊園的正門口，門口來迎接的是女僕和Mycroft的兒子Theseus，眾人準備下車，而Newt也被驚動醒來。

「到了嗎？我想看馬！」Newt睡眼惺忪的揉揉眼睛說，爸爸還有爸爸的男朋友說這裡有馬所以他才過來的。

「到了喔，先下車吧，我找人帶你去看馬。」Greg把Newt抱下車放在地上讓他自己站著。

「這裡好大喔，是城堡耶！馬在哪裡？馬廄嗎？」Newt看著Holmes老宅驚呼。

「Theseus，帶弟弟去看馬吧，你們要好好相處。」Mycroft點名自己兒子幫忙，Theseus走出來牽起Newt的手，看著年紀和身高都只要他一半的Newt，一股哥哥的責任感油然而生。

「啊，Niffler呢？」Newt問。

「在這。」Scott打開休旅車後車廂的狗籠門，一隻黑色的拉布拉多興奮的跑向Newt。

「那我們走吧！」Theseus牽著Newt走向馬廄。

「Scott行李給別人整理就好，你去跟著他們。」Mycroft發話，Scott聽命跟上兩個孩子。

+++

「我看到馬廄了！」Newt遠遠的看到馬廄就鬆開Theseus的手衝上去，Niffler快樂的跟在Newt身旁，把Theseus留在身後。

「她好漂亮喔！」Newt跑到馬廄，對著正在被梳毛的白馬說，白馬長長的鬃毛被梳到一側，牠通體雪白，只有眼睛是美麗的藍色，就差頭頂的角否則就是活生生的獨角獸。

「是他才對。」Logan回頭看了一眼發聲源，發現是Newt，Mycroft有事前給他們這些工作人員看過照片，他們已經到了啊。

「他好漂亮喔，他叫什麼名字？」Newt從善如流的修正。

「白馬是Satoru，黑馬是Suguru。」Logan盡量放柔了聲音好讓自己別顯得那麼兇。

Newt看向Satoru身旁一樣高大的Suguru，他純黑的毛皮烏亮滑順，頸部的鬃毛被整齊的紮成小球，只留下前額一些當作造型，他的眼睛是溫暖的棕色，整體看來沒有Satoru那麼亮眼，但顯得更為溫和柔順。

「我可以騎他們嗎？」注意力只在馬身上的Newt完全沒有注意到Logan的努力，他拿出聽到可以騎馬就藏在身上的紅蘿蔔遞給Satoru，可惜他只帶了這一根紅蘿蔔。

「你是新手吧？Satoru的個性不怎麼好，他可能會因為好玩突然把你甩下去，你要不要騎Suguru，他的個性好多了，生氣也頂多朝人噴氣。」Logan說，他可不想Newt出什麼事。

正被嫌棄個性差的Satoru咬起Newt手上的紅蘿蔔轉頭和身邊的Suguru一起分享，Suguru用鼻頭推回去推拒了下，但在Satoru的堅持下還是咬走了一半，Satoru看到Suguru吃下牠的禮物這才開心地吃下另一半。

「可是我覺得Satoru還蠻喜歡我。」Newt說，Satoru此時正在用鼻頭蹭Newt的手想討更多的點心。

「你願意載我一程嗎，Satoru？」Newt問Satoru，而Satoru也點了點頭。

「Suguru是Satoru的老婆嗎？」晚來一步的Theseus問，他待在母親那邊比較多，雖然今年從耶誕假期開始就回Holmes老宅了，但還是有很多事情不清楚。

「老公，他們都公的，幸好你們沒五月來，他們完全兒童不宜。」Logan妥協的幫Satoru上馬具，並扶著穿好裝備的Newt上馬。

「動物也有同性戀？」Scott有些驚訝的問，Logan聽到熟悉的聲音回頭看一眼，他的表情有一瞬間扭曲，又隨即當作沒看到轉頭幫Suguru上馬具。

「有喔，除了那些無性生殖或體外受精的動物外，幾乎每一種動物都有同性戀行為，寬吻海豚的同性戀性行為跟異性戀性行為總數差不多！」Newt吐露在他這個年紀通常不會有的專業動物學用語。

等到Theseus也乘上Suguru後，Logan才和Scott一人牽著一隻的韁繩來到馬場，已鑒於Newt和Theseus都是初學者，他們只是慢慢的在馬場內繞圈散步學習騎馬的姿勢，也許是Newt對動物的熱愛有天賦加成，他很快的掌握了技巧。

Newt求著Logan把韁繩交給他，讓他自己跑跑看，Logan看Newt表現真的很好，就放手讓Newt自己掌控，而Newt也像他自己說的那樣，中規中矩的在場內練習，Theseus看到也請求Scott鬆手讓他試試，Scott也答應了，他走到不遠處和Logan站在一起觀看著。

「你怎麼在這裡？」Scott小聲地問，雖然Newt和Theseus練習的位置夠遠，聽不到他們兩個大人說話。

「這話應該我問你才對吧？小隊長？」Logan盯著孩子們沒有看向Scott，他還記著Scott搶他女朋友的仇呢，儘管Jean說不是Scott的原因，但Jean跟他分手後馬上就跟Scott在一起了，說無關誰信啊？

「不要把Jean的事怪到我頭上，我們分手了。」Scott說。

「什麼？」Logan聽到轉頭看向Scott，就在此時一直等待時機準備撒野的Satoru抓住機會，跳過馬場圍欄向樹林中衝去，而Suguru也緊隨其後，還有在一旁等候的Niffler也開心的發出吠叫跟上，在Satoru背上的Newt發出歡快的笑聲，他就知道這才是Satoru的本性。

「可惡，這裡手機沒有訊號，Logan你去追他們，我去宅子裡找人幫忙。」Scott冷靜的下達指令，Logan點頭，雖然他還在不爽Scott，但他還是信得過Scott的指揮。

+++  
騎馬初學者掌握技巧也沒那麼快適應，這裡只是劇情需要。  
今天先貼一半，剩下的等明天。


	2. Chapter 2

時間回到一行人剛下車的時候，Greg和Mycroft被老Holmes帶到了書房，另一邊老Holmes夫人熱情的拉著John和Sherlock到起居室，她這幾天整理東西挖到了Sherlock小時候的照片，正缺人分享呢，這部就剛好來了人嗎，她相信John會很願意聽她說Sherlock小時候的故事。

「這是Shirley五歲的照片，他小時候長的超可愛的，裝裙子也很漂亮！」老Holmes夫人指著照片中臭著臉的小女孩說。

John聽到Sherlock的暱稱忍不住笑出來，Shirley？這感覺是個漂亮的青春少女的名字居然是Sherlock小時候的暱稱？還有Sherlock幼時的女裝照！啊，這趟耶誕之旅已經值回票價了。

「我不叫Shirley，Mommy請停止把妳的女兒幻想套在我身上。」Sherlock生氣地坐在沙發的一角離相簿遠遠的，好像那是什麼洪水猛獸。

John咯咯笑的從老Holmes夫人手中接過相簿隨意翻看，不得不說，這是一本十分有趣的家庭相簿，裡面有女裝的Sherlock和小胖子模樣的Mycroft，和眼前這位有趣的老Holmes夫人，但有一點令John感到奇怪，老Holmes先生在哪？

就算是拍照的人偶爾還是會有一兩張被拍到的照片吧？而且偶爾還會有個不認識的成年男性一起入鏡，這位先生看起來可不像現在的老Holmes先生，John向老Holmes夫人表達了他的疑惑。

「那個人是我當時的男朋友，因為孩子們的爸當時死了，整整五年，他讓我一個寡婦帶著兩個不省心的孩子，那個老混帳！說什麼為了我們和英國的安全，去他媽的安全，他死了，我們還幫他舉辦了喪禮，Shirley甚至還因此哭了，而他之後卻像沒事的人一樣出現在我們面前，他這個混帳還參加了自己的喪禮，人要有多喪心病狂才會參加自己的喪禮。」老Holmes夫人現在說起還是很氣。

聽到這件家族醜聞的John只覺得，原來假死還是Holmes家族傳統啊，幸好他們沒有孩子，可以想像那時候老Holmes夫人過得多艱難。

+++  
而此時的老Holmes先生正在書房裡和Greg及Mycroft聊天，但還沒說上幾句Mycroft就被叫去幫老Holmes先生拿菸斗，Mycroft知道他父親就是有意支開他，但他還是拍了拍Greg的肩膀，在他耳邊說了聲，不用擔心，就走了，他其實也挺好奇父親會對Greg說什麼。

「不好意思先把那小子支開，但有些話實在是不方便當他的面前，他肯定覺得我在詆毀他，哈哈。」這句帶著玩笑意味的開場白讓Greg稍微放鬆下來。

「Mycroft這小子從小就很有自己的想法，往好處說就是有自己的想法有主見，難聽點就是一意孤行聽不得旁人勸，我當初不想讓他加入特務體系，他還是自己找門路進去了，我們當初鼓勵他自由戀愛，結果他給自己找了個政商聯姻，還是Theseus出生後直接抱回來我們才知道他結婚又離婚了。」老Holmes先生笑呵呵的幫Greg加了一些紅茶。

「我也知道他對Sherlock的監控和保護有多誇張，如果他也那麼對你，你受不了的話可以來找我，我雖然已經退休了，但還是能跟前下屬賣賣老臉說一下的。」老Holmes先生繼續說。

「沒關係，Mycroft的行為還在我的容忍範圍內。」Greg笑出來這個好意他心領了，老Holmes先生還真了解他兒子，Greg拿起紅茶小啜了一口，等著在門口偷聽的Mycroft找時機回來。

「孩子們出事了，他們騎馬跑到森林裡了。」此時正好傳來敲門聲，卻不是在外面偷聽的Mycroft而是一臉焦急的Scott。

「終於有好玩的事了！」在隔壁起居室的Sherlock聽到Scott的話，從原本裝死的沙發上跳起來興奮地說到。

+++

雖然大人們嚇得半死，但孩子們還是挺開心的，至少Newt還蠻開心的。Satoru衝進森林後來到了結冰的湖邊，看他熟門熟路的樣子顯然不是第一次出逃，Satoru載著Newt踏上湖面開心的滑起冰來，並且回過頭向Suguru嘶鳴催促他下來。

Suguru有些猶豫，畢竟湖冰看起來不是很堅固的樣子，但看著Satoru開心灑野的模樣好像又不是什麼大問題，Suguru不顧身上Theseus的反對還是進入湖面，Suguru熟悉了下滑冰的方式便和Satoru玩起了追逐戰。

最終Satoru和Suguru都玩得全身是汗才回到岸邊休息，他們靠到一塊高度適中的石頭邊好讓玩累的Newt和嚇壞的Theseus下來，Newt開心的坐到地上，被晾在一旁許久的Niffler則上前去舔Newt的臉，而Theseus則是癱軟在地，這兩匹馬實在太瘋狂了，這智商簡直不像馬。

就當Theseus以為就此休息的時候Satoru不知道從哪裡找出了顆松果球，正在和Suguru互相踢著玩，Newt看到也加入了戰局，再次被小主人拋棄的Niffler跑來窩在Theseus身邊，牠喜歡Theseus身上的扣子，看起來亮晶晶的，Theseus累到不想管Niffler咬他衣服的行為，他只求Logan能趕緊找到他們，或是Satoru和Suguru什麼時候良心發現願意載他們回去。

Newt還真有活力啊，Theseus看著Newt將松果不小心踢到小樹林裡，又跑進小樹林裡找松果球，然而Newt就從他眼前消失個幾秒鐘隨後就傳來了尖叫，立刻起身去Newt剛才走的方向查看，但他也一腳踏空，掉進了古井裡。

「嘶……」Theseus發出抽氣聲，一陣劇痛從Theseus的右腳上傳來，剛才落地的姿勢不對，他的腳踝扭傷了。

「Theseus你還好？」Newt在一旁有些自責的問，都是他亂跑害Theseus受傷的。

「還可以，只是扭傷，Newt你呢？」Theseus問，並招呼Newt過來抱著他。

「抱抱怪」Newt小聲嘀咕著，Theseus因為他的調侃露出一笑，他向上看，這裡應該是座年久失修的古井，原本的木頭井蓋因為風化而破損，而Newt剛才進的小樹林後就是井蓋的位置，他沒有注意到只著急去找Newt才也掉了下來，是他失算，所幸井底有些汙泥落葉沒有積水，不然這種天氣不知道大人們找來時他們會不會已經失溫了。

Niffler聽到小主人的尖叫立刻跑到井邊，牠知道牠一隻狗狗沒辦法救他們，但牠可以搬救兵，Niffler可以去找Greg，Niffler立即出發。

Satoru和Suguru聽到尖叫聲也知道自己闖禍了，Suguru焦慮的在井邊踱步，並試圖將韁繩甩到井裡，但井深至少十英呎，他這麼做只是徒勞無功。

Satoru走到Suguru身邊用鼻頭蹭了蹭，示意讓Suguru在原地等，Satoru跑向馬場的方向。

+++

Satoru循著Logan的味道找到他，雖然他對人類毫無興趣，但還是記得給他們餵食的人，Logan看到Satoru急躁的神情和背上沒有人就知道孩子們肯定出事了，Logan發出很大的嘖聲，但還是乘上Satoru去到孩子們那邊。

Sherlock是第一個衝到馬場的人，從馬場到森林的圍欄只有一處最低，Sherlock像那處跑去，果然看到馬蹄印，而馬蹄印通向一條小道，Sherlock有些印象他那是通往森林中的一個小湖，Sherlock到了湖邊，發現了湖面上滑冰的痕跡，但湖面沒有破口，那就不是掉到湖裡，那會在哪呢？

就在他猶豫的時候Niffler帶著Greg一行人從他的身邊經過，可惡，被搶先了，他沒料到還有這招，雖然輸掉了競賽Sherlock還是跟上了隊伍。

「報告現在情況。」最先到達現場的Logan朝井裡喊到。

「Newt還可以，我扭傷了腳了，這裡大概十英呎，我們沒辦法自己爬上去。」Theseus說。

「我丟繩子下去，你先把繩子綁在Newt身上讓他先上來。」Logan邊說邊拆Suguru身上的韁繩，抓住尾端丟下井內。

Theseus順利接住韁繩，將它在Newt的腰和兩側肩上都繞了一圈形成一個小背心的樣子，這樣他被提上去時不至於太不舒服。

「我上去了Theseus你怎麼辦？」Newt問。

「我等下也會上去啊，不用擔心我。」Theseus揉了揉Newt的頭頂，會關心他的弟弟真的很可愛！

「說好了喔！」Newt又說。

「當然。」Theseus笑了笑拉了拉繩子上端，示意上面的人可以拉了，Newt很快就消失在井口，沒過多久繩子再次降了下來，Theseus把自己綁好，很快他也離開古井，在Theseus出來的那刻，Newt衝上前主動抱了抱Theseus，而趕來的Greg把他們一起抱起，雖然被Newt叫抱抱怪，但Theseus很少被大人這樣親近。

「這真是太危險了！Newt你這個假期都不准騎馬了，要不是有Theseus在還不知道會發生什麼事，快跟Theseus道謝！」Greg著急的說。

「謝謝Theseus。」Newt小聲說。

「什麼？」Theseus說，他是真的沒聽清楚。

「謝謝你，哥哥！」Newt這次大聲喊了出來。

最終這次驚魂事件就此落下帷幕，Scott和Logan因為看管不力被罰整個假期都住同間房間，Satoru被罰跟Suguru關在不同馬舍，每天只有一小時能和Suguru見面，雖然這項懲罰讓Satoru和Suguru成了隔空嘶鳴的擾人大戶，處罰才執行了兩天就作罷。

Theseus和Newt在事件後成了好兄弟，雖然Theseus不懂Newt喜歡的生物學，但他可以幫Newt拿到高處的書這點讓Newt非常開心。

Sherlock因為完全沒有他出場的空間而感到不開心，準備缺席當天的晚餐，最後是John警告Sherlock如果他不下樓，那他就把Shirley這個暱稱和兒童時期的女裝照散佈到蘇格蘭場，Sherlock才賞臉出席。

而Greg和Mycroft過了一個比他們想像中瘋狂的多的耶誕節，隔天清晨當Greg醒來時窗外正下著鵝毛大雪，Mycroft躺在被窩裡他的身邊正在滑平板看當日新聞，「億萬富翁夜會情人，新歡舊愛驚為一人？」Greg皺眉。

「這真的是經濟新聞。」似乎是注意到了視線，Mycroft解釋說。

「你說是就是吧。」Greg無所謂的聳聳肩，他已經受到夠多驚嚇了，Mycroft喜歡看八卦新聞實在算不上什麼。

Mycroft百口莫辯，索性放下平板轉頭親吻Greg。

+++  
後記  
騎馬初學者掌握技巧也沒那麼快適應，這裡只是劇情需要。  
寫這種多線程的文好累喔，下次不這樣搞了(掩面


End file.
